bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Archive 1 The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki. Congrats on your 4,000+ edits, btw. http://bakugancf.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. ) Answer Cause I didn't want to put it. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 00:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) And Zenet. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 00:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I ''can read you know. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 00:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you hate me?! Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have never answered any message I ever wrote. Do you like Final Fantasy? Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZQIayUnbA Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You take a while to reply. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Look at these videos. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) K. I'll start it on Monday, since tomorrow's the new episode, and today my Shockwave Flash acts low. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 02:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) OK. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 02:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup Yup. And how can I change my picture in the infobox like you did?? Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep!. 03:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) This picture. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 21:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) How do you make that thing that looks like new messages but you write what you want?? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 22:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply There's two things you need to do to be a crat. One, try to fix your grammar, and two, wait until a spot opens up. I'm sorry, but we're full of crats right now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :We just can't have any more crats without coming unbalanced.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Can't you just tell me how?? Anyway I want it to say the normal new messages (last change) or whatever but I want it to link to this page. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 22:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but can you do it for me I think I'm going insane trying to figure it out! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have new messages (last change). What you see when someone posts on your talk page. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) But it links to the link above. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't link to anything!! And that's not the right text?? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh. S'ok. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could I've been wanting the Gear Attributes. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply I think I asked Koisuru to do it along time ago, and he did it. So, just try it. If it doesn't work, as Koisuru.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Crat I don't mean to tell you what to do but try enforcing the policies and didn't Abce2 say the crat corps are full? Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 02:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ya,if you wanna be my friend(pls. be my fiend),just say It's been too long Blaze, it really has been too long. I'm so glad you're into Kingdom Hearts now! I have plenty of fanon ideas for that, too (really wish I got more help for my Bakugan story, but it's not too late)! I'm glad to see I'm not the only one like that, too. I'm not without a sense of humor, it's just that I've been hurt so many times before that laughter escapes me. I'm shy and held back, so I'm not really the outgoing popular type. But if something strikes me as comical or I'm with someone I truely genuinely trust, I can laugh with them and be the true me. Things didn't go so well with me and the last girl I liked. That's why I've been so quiet and sad lately. I just felt so much heartbreak, and I've yet to mend from it. Things are also really awkward between me and an old crush. The girl friends me on Facebook, and I IM her once. I say something that could potentially freak her out, and she never speaks to me in IM again. Then one day I write a book detailing my experiences with every girl I've liked during my life. She was in it, so I was scared when she asked to read it. I'm not sure if she did or not, but that was the first time she IM'ed me of her own free will. I didn't have to start that conversation. Then I found out she was in my English class. She IM'ed me again, asking a question I'm pretty sure she all ready knew the answer to. I answered, and her thank yous and even a "see you tomorrow" ended with a ":)". Then she comes to me again in class (physical class, not a computer this time) and asks me another obvious question. From that point forward, I was a little more confident about talking to her. Not openly, but I could get a smile out of her (what I was attracted to in the first place). Then today I randomly asked HER an obvious question, and she was very nice about it. When I told my sister about this all (she's twelve), she was like "She's coming up with excuses to talk to you because she likes you." That'd be amazing, but how could it be possible when she supposedly all ready has a boyfriend who's older than she is and is "married" to someone on Facebook? Anyways, I'm well and hope to get more fanon ideas out to the world, help or not. I'm really upset that Gundalian Invaders only has 32 episodes, twenty less than usual, but I'm sure it'll be epic nonetheless. If you ever need to reach me where I'm more active, I'm '''EternalNothingnessXIII' on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. And you were right. This Wiki's terrible by comparison to that one. I really wanted to redo everything here to make it more like the KH Wiki, but things never worked out. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 01:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::An IM is short for "Instant Messaging". I'm not sure about my Keyblade. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 22:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Here. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I just abriviate everyone's name with those. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) You didn't send any. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) On BD I was trying to make a Monarus character similar to this one. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm waiting on BD. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Where I live it's 6:38. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Do you live in the states? Oh crap! Where's the last one? 00:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I liev in PA. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 11:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate fate? Bendo14: Face to face with a glitch-head... What do I do? http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 23:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Bendo14: Face to face with a glitch-head... What do I do? http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 23:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) arre you sick? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 16:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) cuz u were on during the day Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 20:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. And check out the Fabia Userbox on my User Page. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) No, and I called her an ugly DUDE. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Mylene You know, TV captions can be wrong. Trust me, I saw one time. This is literally what it said: J#$@!ne and I was like, "... W.T.H. is that?" --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ZENET DOESN'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) She's not gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) At least Zenet doesn't look like a dude. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she does. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ..................... --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) One last thing. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) On More Thing. Something still bugs me. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) If the Minor Twelve Orders and their Bakugan are still alive, is Plitheon dead or alive???????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I just think he looks cool, but when Sid, Rubanoid, and the others survived, that puzzled me. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, AND I TOLD YOU SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm behind the fountain. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I came close, and I TOOK DOWN INGRAM IN 2 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) i hope.. that you can un protect the protected pages for only registred people.please leave a message on jbling's talk page with an ansewr. Hold on, I'm still watching Partners 'Til the End, there aren't enough Zenet pics either. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I got a couple, I'll upload 'em later. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I only had the 2, I could get more. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'M WORKING ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I CAN STILL GET THEM, I'M PACING MYSELF, yeah that's it, NOW QUIT YOU'RE WHINING!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 01:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I got to admit, this is flippin' sweet. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 01:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow for sure. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I won't be able to upload Plitheon pics 'til late tomorrow. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 18:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Please don't say things like "I will hunt you down like a dog;You will face my wrath;We will destroy you" and other such stuff. They're Vandals, but atleast they're not vandalazing the entire page, just one section. So please, don't do that. Because we're losing editors, both good and bad. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Here. I got 2 so far. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) File:Plitheon_Ghost_Storm.jpg| File:Plitheon_VG_Cyclotron.jpg| Why not? But ask the others, if they agree. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 14:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It's a massive idea, but yet young. We first need atleast a bit more material, then we can proceed. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a great idea, BUT. *We'll need a template code so it wouldn't look like a mess. *We'll need all the Ability Images(scretch that, we have them). *As i said, for this Wiki, it's a young idea. 75% of the Users here never seen something similar before and may disprove this idea at first, but with time they could actually like it. Well, i don't know. I'll try to find a code, while you can do something via a Sandbox, then we'll introduce the idea to the public. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Here. Copy Paste some random page there. Sandboxes are used as training and project pages. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 19:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Good. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 01:04, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Blaze, i don't know if you know this, but we change the Wiki's Look ONLY with the agreement of all the Admins. Don't do that again. Thanks. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 18:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see you again. Hi BlazeCannon, nice to see you again, although you probably don't remember me since it has been like a year. Congrats on making admin. Anyway, I left a request on the Ideas and Requesrs page on eliminating episode transitions, take a look if you like. Attribute (talk) 20:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Know. For I haven't been here either. --Recgameboy | Monkey. 03:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't talking about now, i was talking about some time ago. And this Wiki is somewhat different than other Wikis in that it became a Community Talk Site, like BakuganBuzz and other such, but with more Articles and Information. I tried to change this, but the Community is just too powerfull. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 17:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. I haven't ever seen you on this Wiki well I hope we can be on good terms with each other =)My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 20:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you dont have to worry about me, I dont add Abilities unless Im sure that the effects are right. But yeah I've heard Blaze just never seen you on a blog or anything. Hope we can stay on good terms.My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 20:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) BD here I come Sure and where? Im ready... Logging on now.My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 21:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay Im heading there now.My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 21:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) idk if I can do it Im playing something but a request is stuck on my screen...My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 21:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you an answer. NEVER. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 14:42, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Gah, sorry. It's just that i had a phone call, then Lady Gaga appeared on the TV, then the Internet started glitching and you reverted that Edit, i guess i freaked out. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 15:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I've been on and off due to exams, and it's hard to remember who messaged me when. I'll reply in a little, I have to get something. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Here, Blaze, let's talk about this over email.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) IN CASEYOU DIDN'T NOTICE.. There was a Unneeded Space, and a Gallery with Files beggining with "File" MORE than Files not beggining with "File". Also, Second Warning! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | GUESS WHO?! :What? I didn't get that second part. And the Warning is unnecessary. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Word Sure. If you want to email me, you can at dinoqueen.wang@gmail.com (if it's REALLY private/sensitive). --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the Kingdom of Hearts Wiki looks like. And I'm a high schooler. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. But in my opinion, it looks quite like our Wiki, except a heck lot longer. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 02:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to ask you something... What do you think about this? I wanted to start this Project, but it's currently flying because, well, one User can't change a Entire Community. Sowhatdoyouthink? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! :K? It's going to be hard, Though. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! ::Maybe next time. I have to go after three/four Minutes. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! What? The Theme Editor? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] ANSWER ASAP I admin protected my userpage, and my rights were taken away. Can you unlock my userpage? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 00:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' bakugan do you play bakugan dimensions? Reply Sorry about the late response, I was on a trip lacking a "real" computer, so it was hard to reply. I don't know where the portal is, and since you didn't really do much lately...not really. No offense...Abce2|''Ave, true ''[[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 00:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Hello my fellow blaze if ur on My.bakugan.com feel free to join the Family of Fire Lol. Good one. I'm not afraid 19:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I thought you did leave wiki, since I never met you and never saw you, I thought you were inactive. I'm not afraid 19:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Welcome back then. I'm not afraid 20:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Because leave them be .JPG. Edited files aren't kinda allowed. Also it edges some places. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :Rec didn't place any of his edited files into pages. ::As for the others, i'll just leave my Signature. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] They're all the same. The only difference being that one of the Versions is more bad than the other. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :When you make big changes, you are supposed to talk on the talk page about it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 22:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC)'' Whoa, dude, cill out a minute. Just let it go. This rock [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' IS my']] FIST!!! 22:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you don't have to only talk to him. Anywho, all the admins are supposed to be notified. Just let it go for a bit, and talk to the rest of us. This rock [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' IS my']] FIST!!! 22:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It's not my idea, now is it? Anywho, I have a different thing to watch over myself. This rock [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' IS my']] FIST!!! 22:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) My Friend, let me tell you the following. Why should i be jealous? You did nothing. If i should be jealous to someone, then it's either A.O.H., either DA, or other Users that DID something on this Wiki. But i'm not jealous. And these Images you Uploaded, they're EDITED IMAGES that ARE NOT allowed. So please stop. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :And besides, you must DISCUSS WITH THE COMMUNITY before doing such changes. Otherwise, you see, two letters. No. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :::OR, if you don't get it, why isn't there a Purple Monarus on the Monarus page stating that it's Darkus? Because it's Edited. So Stop. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] ::::If you start getting back, then maybe. We've changed Promotion Policy since you're left.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 23:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::The admins decide who gets promoted, not me.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 23:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::::I wouldn't, I don't play BD. I suppose you could just train them...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 23:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Quick question Hey there, I'm zachattack31. I was wondering if you would unlock The Element page for me. There were a couple pictures and a little bit of information I wanted to add. Thanks. Reply You just really haven't been that active...no offense, but right now, there's better candidates...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 22:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC)'' Reply I don't remember, I stopped watching half-way. Try asking someone else. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Diggy ]][[User blog:Abce2|''diggy hole"]]'' 20:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC)'' Can we know each other? hi, can we meet each other? my username is LedaMarie and it's my pleasure talk with u. I like Bakugan so much, my favorite season until now it's New Vestroia and my favorites characters are (in no order): Fabia, Mira, Runo, Dan, Alice, Marucho, Spectra, Prince Hydron and Julie. I hope u have the same character or another in ur list of favorites characters Ah, read my lastest blog call: "My First Confession". Thanks and i hope ur answer. Xo, Leda. Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, how are you doing? I love the smell of editing in the morning! 21:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What the heck, man? Don't go harassing Zach. He's a good editor. People make mistakes. Oh, and you have a warning for harassment. [[User:Bendo14|''The nightmare thrives.]] Let it eat you alive.'' 22:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I do. He might have been misinformed. I know Zach. He isn't a " show-off" as you say. [[User:Bendo14|''The nightmare thrives.]] Let it eat you alive.'' 22:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Alot of things have changed for the time you were away, BC15. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] |''' Confusion Hello there, I'm zachattack31. I am a little confused. What galleries are you talking about? I am only putting in that collapsable things in for the galleries when they are too big. If there are only a few pictures, I am not doing it. If I am, then I apologize and I will not do it again. But could you tell me what I did wrong? I am still confused with that. And I have done anything with pictures or galleries for the past few days now. The only gallery I worked with today was on the Christopher page because there were two separate galleries, the second one having a few duplicates of the first one so I fixed it so there was only one.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I am sorry - I did not think that I was doing anything wrong. I will make sure that I do not do that again. Once again, I apologize.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And no, I am not an admin and truthfully, I do not want to be. I don't believe I have earned my place yet and I believe it is too much responsibility for me right now. Besides, there are many other people on here like AOH, DinoQueen13, Twinstar, Abec2, you and others you have more experience than me and are better suited for the job.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) None taken. I like being a Rollback and being just a normal editor. By the way, the mistakes I made on the galleries, do you want me to go fix them? I can do them right now. I remember most of the places I went to.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will get started on fixing those pages and if I see any of those effects - I will let you know as well. Just to make sure, galleries that have less than 12 rows do not get the collapsable gallery thing and any galleries 13 rows or above get it, right?Zachattack31 (talk) 23:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) This is Leda... My username is LedaMarie but call me Leda. I'm a huge fan of Bakugan series and some of my favorites characters are Mira Clay, Spectra Phantom, Fabia Sheen, Alice Gehabich and Dan Kuso, etc, the list it's huge but it's not important. What matters it's that I'm watchin MS since episode 15th in YouTube, when Spectra and Helios returns 4 helpin his friends by the Chaos Bakugan who's makin a huge disaster in the Interspace. Have u watchin the episode too? What's ur favorites parts? Let me know it. Xo, Leda. It's not showing... Ur favorites chapter of Bakugan series it's not appear in ur user page, can u help with this, plz? Xo, Leda. ps: if u don't help me, u can put ur favorites episode in my user page, I'll b thankful 4 that. An enigma? What u mean? MS Episode 16 OMG! what u thinked about the 16th episode of MS? It's the 1st time that i see some things: *Marucho was out of control about the Dan's attitude. *Paige refuses to go with Dan to Gundalia with the problems introduced. *Spectra dissapointed for how Dan ocassioned the disaster in the BI. I guess these's are some important points that I want 2 cleared. I don't know if u are agree with me but if u put more points about this episode, let me know it, ok? thanks. Xo, Leda. Now, we talkin about the next brawls in MS. what brawls wants 2 see soon? LedaMarie (talk) 03:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. MMM... A tag brawl between Anubias and Sellon and Spectra and Dan, sounds good? Question, do u like Spectra just as me? Since when u like him? If Dan redimit himself and with the others, I'm pretty sure that Dan could battle against Anubias and Sellon, alongside Spectra cuz he's very adecuated 2 support Kuso-San in the estrategies 2 win this brawl, am I right? Talkin about S.PH, I like him since he was a bad-a$$ villain and cruel but at the same time, he's sexy cuz his face was ver hypnotic 2 me. he's captivate u since the first moment that appeared. LedaMarie (talk) 03:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Not sure. I am not sure. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 03:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ur NV favorite episodes Could u give me a top 10 with ur favorite episodes of NV? U can include 2 ties in any episode that u puttin there. After that, I'll put my favorite episodes and then, we compare 2 see if there any coincidences. Thank u. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 00:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) hello,i was wondering if you wished to trade dna codes with me?Ventuskuso (talk) 11:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso I am perfectly fine with this idea. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 00:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) We have somewhere where we take care of this stuff. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 00:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infobox I agree with that. I actually saw it on A2's talk page, but was too lazy to go ahead with it. If you know how to add it to the template, go right ahead. --I never read it because it was BORING. 02:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply No need, I did it for you. --I never read it because it was BORING. 15:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Blaze, hi Greetings, welcome back. I have a doubt and I'm want u 2 helpin me with this. In NV, Dan and Spectra are fightin 8 times. What episodes u like it so much as enemies? Pick 3 or 4. Ah, take a look of my reloaded profile's page; is changed like some brawlers that changed 2 become a good people. DQ and Winx are help me with the signature and my favorite quotes and I'm so thankful 4 this. Ah, are u an admin of this wiki? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'''Things are]] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] What do u said? I'm 21... 22 in october. And u? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 04:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] You're teen If u have 17 and u like Bakugan just like me, tell me... who's ur favorites characters in the entire series? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie|'looking']] [[User_blog:LedaMarie|'brighter!']] Spiky hairstyle's showdown... I imagine a brawl between the brawlers with the spiky hair: Anubias and Spectra Phantom. What do u prefer 2 winnin, what character u like it and why? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 01:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] What bad u find in that? My friend, we are friends but... what bad u can find in this? I want ask 2 any user that I find it, no matter if this user was male or female. I'm not try 2 offendin u but that's my opinion and u have 2 understand that. Ok, welcome 2 the users who prefers Spectra Phantom over Anubias (that's if I includin in this one). How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Reply Ok. YOu got to talk to a 'Crat for that. Only 'Crats can do it, not Admins.Check it out! Check it out! It's me!! I win you lose!!AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 03:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't, my friend Blaze, I can't do it cuz I don't know what means that... I'm truly sorry but thanks 4 ur interest in me. Have a great Father's Day. Enjoy it so much, Leda. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 05:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Ep 18 MS The episode 18 was awesome but I was sad when Dan and Shun are discussed between each other nad throwin up each other. The Dan's pose as the leader of the Brawlers it's really bad cuz he sins 4 over confident and it's sucks 4 me. Luckily, Shun and Marucho have enter in reason on him and they have 2 insist in that before it's too late. Fortunaly, his partners and Spectra (comin with Helios and hs BakuNano Bombaplode in Unlocking the Gate) have 2 help him before the Chaos Bakugan destroy eveythin in his way. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Experience with Saku!! Ultimately, I have a great experience talkin about Bakugan with @SakuraMiya. She's peruvian like me and it was so much fun laughnin of everythin 2 this series. It was awesome havin her in a spanish conversation and I hope this it's not the last time 2 talkin with her. Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Urgency, Emergency My friend Blaze, u have 2 help cuz I have a big trouble. My other friend Ghgt didn't help me 2 fixed the 2nd signature that himself prepare 2 me. So, I need ur help with a change of the color: in the part of lightnin blue, changed 4 an oil blue cuz, just like this, could see my signature. Plz, I'm beggin u. Thanks 4 ur support. Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] I Don't Have a Profound Sadness in my Life, I'm Happy 4 who I am. Sure What do you want, and which colors? BTW, nice job on 10,000 edits!! =D The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 03:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) If I could... It's impossible 2 help u cuz I don't know how can I created a signature and, especially, help u makin ur own. Talk with Ghgt, Winx or with DQ cuz they could help u with that. Thank u 4 ur interest in me and, 4 any help, don't hesitate 2 reach out, my friend. Thanks and Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 04:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] I Don't Have a Profound Sadness in my Life, I'm Happy 4 who I am. Hi Blaze Hi, I'm fine. Just finished 2 lunch with my family and I'm connected 2 the Messenger. Maybe, we can talk right there and right now. Just give me ur mail and I'm add u, ok? Thanks and Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 20:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Understood Ok, it doesn't matter. All we have bad experience in our life; I have many bad experience in my life and I don't tell everyone cuz it's personal 2 me. Thanks 4 ur interest in me and we're still friends, only in this wiki. Once again, thanks and Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 20:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm distracted I thought it was Bendo who was sendin me a message cuz you're mention him. I don't understand what u mean about the latest post that I saw in my profile. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Send me the page Could u send 2 me the page which u refers? Perhaps, we can talk between us right now, just as u say. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I made it... Blaze, I made it!!!! I'm here in the chat that u sent me and now we can talk each other. I'm so excited!!!! How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Where am I? I'm here in this page: http://webchat.freenode.net/?=#Wikia-bakugan How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know Ah, my mistake again. Well, I'm out of this chat cuz I don't how work it... Well, I guess it don't functioned at all. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sup Blaze saw the message left b ou. Sorr the the letter before Z ke is broken :P It's kinda hard to tpe without that ke. Dirt 00:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) What kind of music u like it? What type of music u hear it in ur country? What group or singer u like it so much? <3 How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Question On the Alto Brontes page, one of his abilities with the die is if you roll a 1, you get some Gs. One anon said it is 200, another said 600. Since you are an ability expert, do you think you figure out which? The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 18:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand Blaze, I don't undestand what do u talkin about? I just see ur answer but I don't remember what question I makin last night... How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) hmph Relentless charge is not available in just breath of fire 2 and relentless rushdown. It's available in breath of fire 2 and every style after that up to relentless rushdown. The way you format it makes it misleading. That's why I add the dash.